Talk:Bajoran Militia uniform
Reference This article would be "too big" for me. But here is the reference from : *Drex said to Odo he better should never meet him without his Bajoran uniform after the discussion between them. – Tom 18:44, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Colours Are we sure gray is the color for the science division? I though it was engineering, since Bajorans in gray uniforms usually assisted O'Brien (such as Neela and Anara). Plus, shouldn't the green/gray (as worn by Rom) and purple/orange (as worn by any Bajoran in sickbay) be mentioned? - 22:52, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Is there any mention of these divisions in an episode, the highest rank seen is on a grey uniform, and I doubt he was a science officer. - Archduk3talk 05:26, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Updating the article, need some guidance Hey, everyone. I am going to start overhauling this article. Got most of what I need, however I need a question answered. I have all but one of the colors of uniforms corrilated with division. Burgandy is command, tan is security, orange/purple is medical, and dark brown/grey (Anara) and grey/green (Rom and Tekoa) for the engineers. The only one I don't know is the dark grey/light grey one that Day Kannu, amoung others, wears. All of the Bajorans that wear it are either Troopers, Officers or crewmen. Does anyone have access to any script or background material that would nail this down to a specific division. Thanks. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 20:32, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Images Can someone add some images of all the division colors? --Golden Monkey 18:34, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Bajoran dress uniform Question about Appearances I can't remember off the top of my head, and I am hoping that someone does. Did Kira wear her dress uniform when Tekeny Ghemor visited Deep Space 9 in ? Since this is the only one I have doubts about, I didn't put a on the article. Thanks!! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 21:23, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure she just wears her standard red. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:34, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks, Cobra. You were right, just the standard uniform. Did a quick scan of the episode. Does anyone know of any other times that she wore it that haven't been mentioned in the article? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 23:14, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::Nope, the dress uniform was only ever seen in those three episodes. --Jörg 04:32, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Merge I think this article could be merged with Bajoran uniform to expand the latter one. A redirect should be left. – Tom 12:17, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Green/Grey Engineer Uniform This article states that there was a switch to the green/grey uniform for engineers later in the series, and cites a couple of episodes. However, even in the pilot episode can some Bajorans be seen wearing the green/grey uniform in Quark's (although it is not established what role they would have outside of their free time). Does this warrant a mention in the article, or not? 01:31, March 27, 2019 (UTC)